El amor no es solo sexo
by AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia
Summary: Hiccup conocerá a Astrid una chica agresiva que esconde muchos secretos del pasado y de su presente, lo cuales la han hecho ser lo qué es y lo qué piensa. Sin darse cuenta ella lo hará reflexionar si realmente el amor es solo sexo. AUModerno
1. Prologo

_**El amor no es solo sexo.**_

**«Prologo»**

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, es un joven de veinticuatro años recién salido de la Lic. en Filosofía y Letras. Sarcástico y un amigo leal, pesimista pero sin llegar a los extremos, está apunto ir en un viaje donde su padre, madre y primo, este último riéndose por dentro, enviaron sin importarle su opinión. A su padre le preocupaba que no tuviera amigos, al único que le conocía era Eugene, un enérgico y mujeriego joven dos años mayor que su hijo. A su madre le preocupaba que no tuviera una novia, o a alguien a quien amara, era joven y no quiera que se amargara. Y su primo, bueno, él solo quería hacerlo enfadar.

Astrid Hofferson con apenas veintidós años cursa la carrera de enfermería, es una chica autoproclamada asexual, de carácter fuerte, agresiva, pesimista al extremo, odia a todo el mundo, sin una pisca de feminidad, grosera y demasiado sincera. Convencida por su tía Mérida de dieciocho años, se inscribió en un viaje para jóvenes solteros, para poder salir de su casa donde ya no soportaba vivir un día más. Acompañada por su mejor amiga bisexual Rapunzel*, una chica despistada, de cabellos larguísimos, y del hermano de esta, además de su mejor y único amigo hombre, Jack un jovenzuelo de su misma edad, de cabellos blancos, despreocupado de la vida.

En este viaje se encontraran varios tipos de pensamiento entre ellos el de Hiccup y el Astrid sobre ¿Qué es el amor? ¿En qué consiste estar enamorado? Y lo más importante ¿El amor no es solo sexo?

_***Saque un poco del canon a unos personajes ya que esta ff es una adaptación y reducción de una novela que escribí hace una año la cual se me esta pudriendo ahí guardada y he decidido adaptarla, no es una adaptación fiel ya que tuve que cambiarle unas cosas. Espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos pronto en el primer capítulo. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**No soy dueña ningún personaje que utilice de alguna franquicia productora.**_

**«Capítulo 1»**

Otro día más que tenia que ir caminando a la escuela de su media hermana para ir a recogerla, era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Astrid iba enfundada en unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa de hombre ceñida al cuerpo con estampado de AC/DC, unos converse negros que pedían a gritos ser tirados a la basura y una trenza de lado, algo habitual en su vestimenta diaria. Caminaba con movimientos masculinos, llevaba en la mano derecha un altavoz pequeño y en la otra unas tijeras con las cuales cortaba los auriculares de cualquier niñato que se le pusiera enfrente. En sus audífonos retumbaba Can't hold us de Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, mientras se movía la ritmo de la música y trataba de rapear como Macklemore.

Justo enfrente del colegio donde estudiaba Joan estaba Jack, con sus inconfundibles pantalones de mezclilla apretados, sus converse negros y una camisa azul. Del brazo le colgaba una mochila azul con estampado de copos de nieve. Astrid dio dos zancadas y se paro a lado de su amigo, el aludido saco de su mochila unas bocinas donde conecto su Ipod.

—¿Qué canción vas a cantar hoy? —pregunto mirando su reproductor de música.

—La rata de Joan digo mi hermosa hermanita castrante odia a Iggy Azalea —contesto guardando las tijeras en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Bien… tengo Work, Fancy, Murda Bizness y…. —el chirrido de la campana no dejo oír a Astrid lo demás.

—Fancy es la única que se me completa —las alumnas del colegio de señoritas en el que estaba inscrita Joan salían caminando como si estuvieran en una pasarela.

—Apuesto a qué se va a enfurecer la fierecilla —dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

—Eso le pasa por seguir respirando.

Jack encontró la canción solicitada y cuando vio a la quinceañera rubia teñida de Joan le dio click a play. Cuando empezó la música las chicas voltearon a ver de donde provenía esa canción. Astrid saco dela mochila de Jack una gorra y se la puso con la visera por detrás. Con el altavoz como micrófono y moviéndose al ritmo de la música, comenzó a rapear. Miro a su media hermana, parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las orbitas que la quijada se iba a romper en mil pedazos y que de sus ojos saldrían cuchillas directo al corazón de Astrid. Fue bailando hasta llegar con Joan, se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído, después tomó el altavoz y le grito.

—Hola hermanita —tiro el altavoz y la abrazo.

Joan y Astrid no se llevaban bien, tampoco se llevaba con sus otras hermanas, pero con Joan era diferente. Por cualquier cosa peleaban, ella era la típica niña de quince años que quería su espacio personal, no le hacia caso a su madre, decía amar a cada novio que tenia y decía que eran el amor de su vida, cuando estaba "deprimida" lo publicaba en Facebook. Todo esto era lo que mas odiaba Astrid de ella, además de siempre estar diciendo mentiras a su madre para que ésta la regañara severamente. Pero la venganza es dulce y a ella le encantaba. Había días en los que ella tenía que ir a recogerla al colegio así que aprovechaba, llamaba a Jack y se encontraban en al entrada del colegio, cantaba las canciones que Joan detestaba además de que no le gustaba que sus compañeras se dieran cuenta que la chica-chico que iba por ella era su hermana.

El camino a casa fue como siempre, Joan caminaba con zancadas que apenas sus piernas podían hacer, con el audio de su IPod retumbando en sus auriculares mientras que Jack y Astrid iban detrás de ella a una distancia considerable. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que a Jack se le ocurrió sacar a la conversación lo del viaje.

—No sé cómo rayos me convencieron para ir a esa… ¿cómo puede la gente ir a viajes de ese tipo? Si se la pasan con el teléfono celular en la cara, tomándose fotografías culeras y ni si quiera le ponen atención a las personas que tienen a su alrededor…. —despotricó elevando la voz.

—Sí no vamos ¿Quién se va a burlar de las patéticas vidas de los demás? —dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

—Me has convencido —lo señalo guiñando el ojo.

"Conocerás a nuevas personas y te relacionaras…" leyó en el tríptico que Mérida le había dado semanas atrás. Irían solo por puro morbo para reírse después de todas las cosas patéticas que hacia la gente para no sentirse sola o para presumir de sus vidas, además de que descansaría por casi un mes de su familia. En algún punto del trayecto Jack se despidió de Astrid, Joan solo lo miro de reojo y siguió su camino. Al llegar a casa Joan le aventó la mochila a Astrid y le ordeno que la dejara en su recamara, la aludida solo respondió abriendo el zipper y dejando caer todo el contenido en el bote de basura que estaba en la entrada.

—¡MAMÁ! —chilló Joan—. Astrid tiro mis cosas a la basura.

—DEJA A JOAN EN PAZ —dijo Miranda que corrió de la cocina hasta la entrada, abrazo a su hija menor y mirando con desprecio a Astrid.

—Pues que deje de darme ordenes no soy su esclava —dijo con calma—, además tiene piernas para ir a dejar sus cosas.

—Mamá —dijo con ese tono chiple que odiaba Astrid—, es que tengo mucha hambre y le di a Astrid mi mochila para que la dejara en mi recamara mientras yo —se señalo—, como buena hermana preparaba mi plato y el de ella…. Es una malagradecida.

—Ya ya —se dirigió a su hija mayor—, es una malagradecida, tu hermana quiere ayudarte y tu lo único que haces es despreciar su apoyo… y ya deja de hacer cosas mala a tu hermana estoy cansada de tener que interceder para que no la mates.

—¿Cansada de interceder o de tener que verme la cara? —pregunto con desprecio.

—De verte la cara —le dijo—. Y como castigo te vas a tu recamara son comer y sin cenar —le agarro una pequeña lonjita—. Además estas muy gorda deberías dejar de tragarte tanta hamburguesa y hacer lo que Joan….

—Wow —elevo sus manos al cielo—. Escuchen hay que ser como la perfecta, hermosa Joan —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Al menos mi mamá me ama —escupió su veneno.

—Claro que te amo —dijo Miranda abrazándola.

—Y a mí que me lleve el diablo —grito—, si tanto odias verme ¿Para qué me tuviste?

—Por qué tu abuela me rogo a que no te abortara si por mi fuera lo hubiera hecho desde que me entere que iba a tener un bebe…

Lo que más enfurecía a Astrid era la actitud que su madre tenia con ella, nunca se guardaba sus palabras ofensivas ni lo que pensaba de ella y lo decía con tanta tranquilidad como su fuera lo más natural decirle a tu hija que no la querías tener. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, abrió de un tirón la puerta de su recamara y con la misma intensidad la cerro. Enfurecida agarro una almohada y grito con todas sus fuerzas ahogándolo en la tela. Se aventó a su cama, hecha un ovillo miro el reloj eran apenas las tres y media. Aunque no lo admitiera se sentía tan mal cuando su madre le decía cosas horrendas.

El timbre sonó varias veces hasta que Cassidy una rubia de diez años perezosa como ellas sola abrió al puerta dejando pasar a una pelirroja de cabellos ensortijados, vestía unos pantalones rotos, una camisa verde sin estampado, traía en una mano una gran bolsa de papel blanca y tenia cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola tía Mérida —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Dónde esta Astrid? —pregunto cansinamente.

—En su recamara —dijo Miranda—. ¿Para qué quieres ver a esa si aquí esta tu hermana mayor? —canturreo.

—Que sea tu hermana legalmente no quiere decir que sea de mi agrado —dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Mérida había sido adoptada una semana antes de que Miranda llegara reclamando su lazo de familia, toda desalineada y sin ningún centavo en los bolsillos.

—Abre la puerta soy yo.

Al abrir la puerta Mérida sacudió l bolsa de papel frente a su rostro —Traje comida.

Cada una se sentó en un extremo de la cama, Mérida vertió el contenido de la bolsa, eran dos hamburguesas grandes, unas latas de Coca-cola, dos paquetes gigantes de papas fritas y condimentos.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

—Morir de hambre… o matarías a Miranda —las dos rieron—. ¿Estas lista para el viaje?

—Tan lista que ya tengo las maletas listas desde hace dos semanas —dijo señalando las maletas.

—Astrid —dijo llamado la atención de la rubia—. Cuando se termine el viaje quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

—Si me voy contigo ¿Quién mierdas va a hacerle la vida imposible a Miranda?

—Su vida ya es imposible con sub propia existencia —suspiro—. No quiere que pases un día mas aquí, si hubiera sabido de la forma en que te trata hace años que te hubiera sacado de aquí.

—El hubiera no existe… además no me trata tan mal —se encogió de hombros.

—Prométeme que lo pensaras.

—Te lo prometo y ya déjame comer —grito lo ultimo haciendo saltar a Mérida.

—TONTA ME ASUSTASTE

Las dos se soltaron riendo a carcajadas. El viaje estaba en puerta solo faltaba dos días y seria libre por tres semanas y tal vez para toda la vida.

_**Gracias por los comentarios, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**«Capítulo 2»**

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, siempre odio su nombre y a su primo pero no sabía a cuál de los dos detestaba más. Su madre estaba preocupada porque nunca le había conocido una novia o novio, esa no era la importancia, a su hijo de apenas veintitrés años. Su hijo necesitaba salir, alejarse de los libros y la música. Convencida por el sobrino de su esposo, Patán, inscribió a su único hijo a un "Viaje para chicos y chicas solteros, de cualquier preferencia sexual, donde se relacionaran con jóvenes de diferentes ciudades de Estados Unidos y de todo el mundo…". Hiccup casi estrangulo a su primo por atreverse a hacerle tal broma. Pero unas vacaciones de tres semanas en Estados Unidos no le vendrían nada mal además de que hizo un trato con sus padres, si no conseguía novia, recalcando lo último, lo dejarían en paz por el resto de su existencia.

Cuando su tío se mudo a Suecia para estar más cerca de su hermano, Hiccup deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su primo Patán hubiera hecho caso a su llamado de independencia y ahora viviera en un departamento pequeño tratando de sobrevivir de una renta de más de 1.000 dólares al mes… grave error, el solo hecho que su primo viviera a dos calles de su casa era mas o menos aceptable pero que se inscribiera en al misma universidad que él era realmente una tortura pero no duraría mucho ya que meses después Hiccup se graduó con honores y ahora trabajaba en la editorial de su padre como asistente de diseño para así tener dinero para la maestría. A pesar de que la editorial de su padre era la más famosa en Suecia y si necesitaba dinero lo tendría en las manos antes de que lo pidiera pero Hiccup no quería depender del dinero de su padre, irónico ya que trabaja para él.

Esa mañana se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad y lo que su prótesis le dejaba, por las calles a medio nevar. Llevaba unos pantalones de lana negros, una camisa de manga corta verde sobre una de manga larga negra y una chamarra verde que le quedaba enorme. En la mano izquierda llevaba una copia del nuevo libro de Camilla Lackberg, la noche anterior le habían mandado su correo la copia y tenía que imprimirla y llevarla a la editorial apenas amaneciendo pero parecía que el día estaba en su contra. Primero el despertador sonó a las nueve de la mañana y tenia que despertarse a las seis para imprimir el documento, ya que ne la noche su impresora se puso en su contra, nadie se inmuto en despertarlo así que cuando vio la hora de un salto se levanto y se cambio a toda prisa poniéndose lo primero que vio en el suelo. Segundo no había desayunado y su estomago le estaba reclamando, se paro en un restaurante y había mucha fila duro por lo menos treinta minutos para ordenar y quince para comerlo. Tercero y lo peor era que la copia la había olvidado en la mesa del restaurante. Cuando lo recuperó, arrebatándolo de las manos sucias de un niño de cinco años, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Casi se resbalaba cuando llego a la editorial, parado frente a la puerta de cristal estaba Alfred, el guardia de seguridad que tenia por tarea abrir la editorial, sonriéndole como de costumbre. Le dio los buenos días y Hiccup solo pudo decir un hola casi sin aliento. Después de enviar la copia a que le hicieran retoques y que la mandaran a la imprenta, Hiccup recuperado por su carrera olímpica fue a su "taller" a comenzar el diseño de las portadas del libro. Llevaba días retrasando la conversación con su padre para convencerlo por tercera vez consecutiva que no necesitaba que Patán fuera al viaje, después de que lo convencieran de que fuera contra su voluntad no quería cerca a su primo, faltaban solo unas semanas y ya tenia preparado todo. Se hospedaría en el mismo hotel que los demás raros pero no iría a los eventos que dieran, vacacionaría esas tres semanas, preguntaría a uno de los que se inscribieron al viaje sobre todo lo que hicieron se lo contaría de regreso a sus papás así lo dejarían en paz.

Sonó su teléfono celular con singular alegría.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto fastidiado.

—Hola mi amor ¿Cómo estas? —se burló la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Deja de burlarte idiota —contesto Hiccup bruscamente—. Por esas bromitas tuyas mi madre te pregunto qué si eras mi pareja, sabes lo que batalle para hacerle ver que eres un maldito cabrón burlón.

—Eso realmente fue divertido —contesto con una sonora carcajada la final.

—¿Qué quieres Eugene?

—Ey, ey nada de Eugene es Flynn Ryder no me cambie el nombre para que un pelagatos me llame por mi verdadero nombre —bromeó.

—Desde que papá te publico tu raro libro de ligue, te has vuelto muy prepotente.

—Pero aún así me amas.

—Eugene Fitzherbert vuelves a llamarme amor, cariño o cualquier joteria que se te ocurra y soy capaz de golpearte en la entrepierna hasta que se te desprenda el…

—¡Calmado! —grito Flynn—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Perdón —susurro—, pero ¿Recuerdas el viaje?

—Claro… estabas hecho una fiera cuando tus padres te obligaron a aceptar ir.

—Y lo sigo —bufó—. A mi queridísimo primo se le ocurrió decirle a mi padre que quiere ir conmigo para según él protegerme.

Otra sonora carcajada se escucho detrás de la línea.

—Sí… RÍETE

—¿Cuidar de ti?

—Quiere ir para burlarse de mí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Le diré a mi tío que Patán va a reprobar el semestre —dijo muy convencido.

—Con eso lo mata —río—. Estoy en Alemania ¿Quieres algo?

—Que me lleves contigo —dijo abrumado, desde la noticia del viaje siempre estaba así además de enojado y sarcástico.

—Y luego dices que no me quieres.

—¿Qué no estabas en Noruega? —dijo ignorando el comentario anterior.

—Sí, pero estoy en Alemania debido a qué mi padre esta enfermo —dijo con un tono triste.

—Mándale saludos y que se recupere pronto.

—Te veo luego.

—Te veo en mi funeral —se paso la mano por la frente.

—Exagerado —colgó.

Se paso las manos por el rostro, su mejor amigo se había ido, después del gran éxito de su libro, a viajar por países escandinavos, aparte de Suecia. Se encontrarían en Estados Unidos cuando terminara su tour pero ahora con su padre enfermo estaría solo.

»«

Era viernes Estoico había invitado a su hermano y sobrino a una cena para celebrar el cumpleaños de su esposa Valka. Todo iba bien hasta que Patán decidió sacar a la luz el tema del viaje y de que el deseaba con toda el alma acompañar a su primo, cosa que no le gusto para nada Hiccup. Discutieron por varios minutos, Patán argumento que lo cuidaría si algún tipo quería hacerle daño.

—Hiccup no puede andar por pensando que nadie la hará daño por el solo hecho de ser invalido de una pierna —comento con un tono cargado de sarcasmo.

—¿Acaba de decirme invalido? —dijo Hiccup enojado.

—Déjalo cariño, solo esta bromeando —dijo Valka dándole una palmada en al espalda a su hijo.

—Seria bueno que fuera, además es fuerte y… —Estoico fue interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente de su único hijo.

—Puedo defenderme solo, gracias.

Lo que mas odiaba era que su padre lo creyera un debilucho, nunca le importo que su hijo tuviera calificaciones que rayaban en lo perfecto y que se graduara con honores si no sabia como defenderse ya demás de que no tenia la suficiente musculatura para considerarlo un Haddock. Pero su madre no se quedaba atrás, su preocupación de que no tuviera pareja la llevo a hacer cosas extremas desde preguntarle a su hijo que si era homosexual siempre lo querría además que no le importaba ya que solo quería su felicidad, hasta de conseguirle citas con cualquier chica que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Patán no puede ir porque va a reprobar el semestre— soltó la bomba.

—¿Patán? —grito su tío.

Patán solo miro su plato con enojo.

—Además ya tengo la reservación del hotel y al parecer ya no hay cupo —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona hacía su primo.

—Faltan tres semanas ¿No crees que ellos puedan volver a rentar esa habitación a otra persona? —pregunto Estoico.

—Ya esta pagado, ¿Qué problema puede haber? No creo que vayan a hospedar a dos personas que no se conocen en una misma habitación siendo que uno de ellos ya la había apartado antes —se encogió de hombros.

—Puede suceder.

—No lo creo.

»»

_**Espero que con este capítulo no se arrepientan en leer el fic xD muchas gracias por sus comentarios ya vi que unos comenzaron a odiar a Miranda pues les tengo una noticia, la van a querer matar cuando la conozcan más. Ya se viene el encuentro de Hiccup y Astrid yeeey**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_


	4. Chapter 3

«Capítulo 3»

—Sigo sin entender por qué Miranda la trata así —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Miranda es de esas personas que no debería seguir respirando, todo lo que toca lo pudre, lo mata —dijo Mérida abrazándose a si misma.

—Sabes muy bien que Astrid puede venirse a vivir con nosotros —sonrió.

—Gracias James —le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

James Fitzgerald de veinticuatro años, alto, delgado, el cabello negro azabache cortado en capas pequeñas hasta los hombros, ojos extremadamente azules era el novio de Mérida. Llevaban juntos dos años, vivían en el mismo departamento que James pagaba con su sueldo de asistente de su ex profesor de la universidad, un historiador-investigador que lo había aceptado como su asistente ya que nadie quería emplearlo… era portador del Sida. Por esta razón Mérida tuvo que salirse de su casa debido a que Miranda con su afán de tener la atención de su padre biológico en ella, les conto que James tenia Sida. Sus padres adoptivos eran conservadores, demasiado tradicionales y no aceptaban que su hija menor anduviera con alguien que podía morir o peor aun, infectarla de ese virus mortal.

Las únicas personas que los apoyaban eran la familia de James, el jefe de éste y Astrid…

Astrid había llegado a la casa de Mérida y James con sus maletas, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. La dejo entrar y la llevo a su habitación, duraron solo treinta minutos hablando en voz baja mientras James hacia un té relajante para Astrid. Mérida salió disparada de la habitación con el rostro rojo del coraje.

—La voy a matar, la voy a matar —repetía con furia, caminaba en círculos dando en cada paso una patada a lo que se le pusiera enfrente.

—Primero cálmate —dijo James levantando las manos como defensa—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Miranda…—contesto.

—Ya veo —James conocía muy bien la historia de Miranda y Astrid, madre e hija nunca se llevaban bien y la primera siempre le decía a Astrid todo tipo de insultos y criticas hirientes.

Mérida le contó todo lo que le platico Astrid. Como cada sábado Astrid se encerraba en su recamara, escuchando música, platicando por el teléfono con Rapunzel o Jack, escribiendo en su diario o cualquier cosa que no requiriera salir de su fortaleza. Ese día Tailyn su media hermana de tan solo doce años no tuvo clases de ballet así que tenia que quedarse en casa mientras Miranda y Henry dejaban a Cassidy a sus clases de piano. Tailyn al igual que sus otras dos hermanas gustaba de molestar a Astrid con tal de que su madre la regañara e insultara. Ese día no seria la excepción, a escondidas, cuando Astrid no estaba en su recamara debido a que tuvo que ir al baño, entró a la habitación y se llevo el diario de ella.

Cuando Astrid regreso y al darse cuenta que su diario había desaparecido corrió a la habitación de Tailyn para reclamarle su osadía, porque ella la vio cuando salió de su recamara, de tomar si diario. La susodicha se hizo la inocente, Astrid encolerizada por su atrevimiento de mentir, agarro de los hombros a Tailyn y la sacudió con fuerza.

—SUELTAME IDIOTA —gritó con fuerza.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —pregunto gritando con tanta intensidad que Tailyn se quedo helada, nunca en su corta vida y en todas las veces que molestaba a Astrid la escuchó gritarle de esa forma.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en las escaleras, Miranda llego como de rayo ala habitación y al ver a una de sus hijas preferidas ser zarandeada con fuerza por su… la cosa esa que era su hija. De un empujón hizo que Astrid soltara a Tailyn cayendo de bruces por la acción, abrazo a su hija protegiéndola.

—¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Tailyn? —gritó y el rostro de Tailyn se ilumino con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Pues dile a tu hija que me devuelva mi diario.

—Yo no sé de que habla mamá —dijo entre falsos sollozos—. Ella vino gritándome y me pego.

—Yo no te pegue —dijo calmada.

—Astrid, deberías dejar de estar molestando a tus hermanas, ellas no te hacen nada… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarlas? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestarme? Estoy cansada de tener que regañarte, ¿Lo haces para obtener atención?

Tailyn que desapareció por unos minutos llego con el diario en una mano y en la otra un encendedor. Astrid y Miranda la vieron.

—¿Lo quieres? —pregunto sonriendo y prendiendo el encendedor acercándolo al cuadernillo.

—Sí, dámelo —le ordeno con calma.

—No quiero —dijo a la vez que acercaba la llama incendiando el cuadernillo y tirándolo al cesto de basura.

—No —grito con fuerzas mirando su diario consumirse entre las llamas.

Miranda rió al mirar a Astrid desesperada pero su semblante cambio cuando ésta abofeteo a Tailyn. Enfurecida por que ella se atreviera a golpear a su hija frente a ella, la agarro de los brazos, la volteo y la abofeteo tan fuerte que la tiro al suelo.

—Maldita idiota, no vuelvas a tocar a mi hija —dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

—Ella empezó —las lagrimas amenazaban por salirse pero se aguanto.

—Siempre tienes que arruinar nuestras vidas —dijo Tailyn abrazando a su madre—. Como ella no es feliz quiere que los demás seamos infelices.

—¿Quieres que seamos infelices cómo tu? Por eso nos molestas con cualquier tontería—escupió Miranda—. Atentas contra nuestra felicidad... eres malvada Astrid.

—Nada de lo que hago te hace FELIZ… Te ayudo a cuidar a estas mocosas que hacen cualquier cosa para fastidiarme y así decirte que yo las molesto… ¿Qué hago para que me quieras? —gritó aun en el suelo.

—Morirte... sí aunque me mires así… la nunca forma para que esta familia sea feliz es que te mueras y aunque lo hagas yo no te querré.

Astrid sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior, algo que ya había sido triturado por diez largos años. Se levanto con dificultad, salió de la habitación alterada, enojada y triste topándose de frente con Henry, solo la miró, movió la cabeza con negativa y bajo las escaleras.

—¿No hizo nada? —pregunto sorprendido por la actitud del padrastro de Astrid—. ¿Qué tenia ese diario para que reaccionara así?

—Primero así es él, nunca le ha importado las discusiones entre Astrid y Miranda y dos, ese diario era su fuente de escape escribía todo lo que sentía —dijo cabizbaja—. Además era su boleto de salida de la casa de Miranda.

—¿Cómo?

—El día que tuvo la entrevista con la editora de New Post, llevaba el diario y s ele olvido en la oficina de la editorial, Clarence la editora lo encontró y lo leyó —tomo aire—, le envió el diario por paquetería junto a una carta diciéndole que quería publicarlo como un libro pero que tenia que pulirlo y transcribirlo a computadora —continuo—, le iban a pagas bien cómo para pagarse un departamento y salir de las garras de Miranda.

—Pobre chica —abrazo a su novia con fuerza—. Lo reafirmo, puede quedarse con nosotros cuanto quiera.

—Gracias amor.

—¿Cuándo se van? No las estoy corriendo —rió sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Pasado mañana y serás libre —rió.

«»

_Fecha: 10 de XXX de 20XX_

_Como todos los días me siento invisible para mi madre, la quiero pero ella a mi no. _

_Hoy como todos los días, me ha dicho por décima vez que me muera, que seria feliz si yo no existiera. _

_Ahora como todos los días, deseo la muerte..._

___Ayer y como todos los días soy fuerte pero a la vez débil._

_Siempre y como todos los días….lo pienso dos veces…_

_Algún día ya no será como todos los días…._

_**Perdonen la tardanza pero he tenido y tendré mucha tarea, por eso este pequeño capitulo, lo sé esperaban que Hiccup y Astrid se encontraran pero eso pasara en el próximo capítulo. AVISO: tratare de subir cada semana debido a que estoy trabajando y estudiando en la universidad y siempre encargan tarea y mi horario es horrible. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

«**Capítulo 4**»

La mañana en la que Astrid, Mérida, Rapunzel y Jack tomaron su vuelo había amanecido lloviendo. Rapunzel miraba por la ventanilla asustada, el periódico que traía en sus manos iba a desaparecer de tanta fricción que le propinaba con sus manos sudorosas. Subir al avión fue para Jack una empresa terrible, su hermana odiaba volar y se negaba rotundamente a abordarlo y mucho menos si estaba lloviendo.

—Rapunzel suéltate —dijo Jack jalando de la cintura a su hermana que estaba aferrada al uro de contención de la entrada del aeropuerto.

—No quiero —contesto abrazando más fuerte el muro cilíndrico.

—Si el avión se estrella al menos moriremos vírgenes, nos harán mártires y estaremos en estampitas… la gente incrédulamente religiosa nos traerá en sus bolsillos y nos pedirán milagros que nunca cumpliremos —dijo monótonamente Astrid.

—O nos harán santos y tendremos nuestras estúpidas figuras religiosas que para lo único que sirven son para asustar feligreses y niños cuando entran a las iglesias —comento Mérida jugando con uno de sus rizos.

—Chicas —dijo Jack con seriedad.

—Eso seria estupendo, sabes quiero tener una posición de ataque con una espada y que digan que les corto los genitales si… —Astrid fue interrumpida por Mérida.

—Yo quiero un arco y una flecha….

—CHICAS —gritaron Jack y Rapunzel que los miraban con perplejidad desde unos segundos atrás.

—Blasfemas —grito una señora mayor que pasaba.

—Su madre —gritaron en unisonó Astrid y Mérida.

—"_El vuelo 251 esta listo para despegar por favor de pasar…. _—comunico un chica de voz aniñada por el altavoz.

—Rapunzel no nos va a pasar nada —dijo Jack tomando de los hombros a su hermana.

—Solo nos caeremos y moriremos quemados —replico Astrid como si fuera lo mas obvio.

—GRACIAS —grito Jack mirando al techo.

El vuelo fue mucho más reconfortante para todos y el viaje lo sería mejor. Mérida descansaría de la frustración de las aceptaciones de la Universidad, había sido aceptada en Harvard, Jack por fin saldría de la monotonía de su vida y se arriesgaría a conocer más gente. Rapunzel había superado su miedo a volar, aunque fuera por unas horas, y ahora mas que antes deseaba encontrar una pareja aunque fuera espontanea no le importaba si fuera mujer u hombre, quería a alguien que la quisiera por como es y no por su belleza. Astrid descansaría de su madre y hermanas, tendría tres semanas de paz y al regresar comenzaría reescribir su diario y enviarlo a la editorial. Pero no todo era mil sobre hojuelas.

—Últimamente he estado pensado en lo que sucedió —dijo Astrid acariciando la pequeña cicatriz de la palma de su mano.

—No fue tu culpa —contesto Mérida que estaba sentada a lado de ella.

—Ella dice que…. —continuo Astrid abrazándose así misma.

—Eso no es verdad —replico Mérida enojada—. Miranda puede ser tu madre biológica pero como madre en sí es un maldito monstruo.

—Por eso ella me odia —dijo con desgano.

Después del accidente donde su medio hermano murió Miranda la culpaba de todo, desde la muerte de Joseph hasta su desdicha de no poder tener hijos varones. La delgada línea entre las dos se había rota, Astrid ya no tenia esperanzas de que su madre la quisiera ya que ella le había arrebatado de sus manos la vida de su amado hijo.

—Chicas ya mero llegamos —dijo Jack recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento mirando a las dos chicas sentadas detrás de ella.

—Sera mejor que despertemos a Rapunzel —Astrid se paro y se acerco al oído de Rapunzel—. Punzie —susurro.

—Mmhh —contesto Rapunzel que se había quedado dormida desde que despego el avión.

—el avión va a estrellarse —grito Mérida en el oído de Rapunzel y esta se sobresalto dándose un golpe con el maletero del techo.

—noooo… voy a morir semivirgen y sin haber amado —grito Rapunzel.

—¿Semivirgen? —pregunto con incredulidad Astrid.

—¿Sin haber amado? —pregunto Mérida, todos lo pasajeros los miraban.

—¿Y qué paso con el amor de tu vida John Carter? —pregunto Jack empujando a su hermana para que se sentara.

—Ese ni quién se acuerde… vamos a morir —vocifero Rapunzel levantándose del asiento y caminando en círculos por el pasillo del avión.

Después de que los regañaran por el espectáculo, aterrizaron sin problemas. Pidieron un taxi cuando terminaron de tomar sus maletas y se dirigieron al hotel.

»«

En el hotel donde se hospedarían todos los participantes del viaje esta abarrotado, lo pobres empleados no sabían ni que hacer, varios papeles sobre reservaciones de departamentos estaban patas para arriba, traspapelados ya que al gerente se le había ocurrido imprimir todo lo que tenían en el sistema, semanas atrás y ese mismo día se había caído el sistema desde la mañana. Una despistada empleada que llevaba los papeles trataba de no caerse con sus enormes tacones de plataforma, su hermana se los había comprado ya que estaban a la moda y aunque se le veían de miedo sus pies y piernas no soportaron más cayendo de bruces, los papeles de las reservaciones volando por los aires.

—Me puede repetir su nombre —dijo una empleada que apenas podía con su alma buscando entre el papelerío el nombre del señor.

—Ya le dije mi nombre como cinco veces —dijo enojado el señor.

—Eureka lo encontré —grito desde el suelo.

Todos los empleados se echaban un clavado entre todas las hojas donde estaba escrito el nombre del cliente y el número de la habitación. Su escuchaban aplausos cuando alguno de los empleados encontraba el papel indicado del cliente, entregaba las llaves y se las entregaba.

Hiccup llevaba más de una hora esperando su turno y ya estaba fastidiado, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que al llegar al mostrador una chica rubia se le atravesó empujándolo y haciéndole caer de bruces. Enojado y exasperado se levanto y se puso entre la empleada cegatona que se le había olvidado sus anteojos y la chica rubia de pantalones de hombre y camiseta negra, empujando a esta ultima. Venia acompañada de un albino, una pelirroja rizada y una rubia de cabellos larguísimos.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil? —grito la rubia enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye ¿Qué no te enseñaron a no empujar a las personas? Además seguía yo —dijo casi gritando.

—Eso no me importa y no voy a discutir con un idiota así que largo—contesto la rubia con autoridad.

—¿Qué tu madre no te educo bien? —pregunto enojado.

—No —contesto apuntándole con el dedo índice—, estúpido niño mimado —lo empujo.

—No te atrevas a empujarme idiota —contesto Hiccup perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Qué no qué? —lo empujaba con las dos manos—. ¿Qué me vas a hacer marica?

—Astrid ya —dijo la otra rubia jalándola del brazo.

—¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre? Pendeja —dijo Hiccup perdiendo la caballerosidad y la paciencia.

—Imbécil —Astrid le iba a propinar un golpe cuando Hiccup alcanzo a agarrarle el brazo, al sentir el contacto, el enojo de Astrid creció más—. NO ME TOQUES —grito zafándose salvajemente del agarre.

—Oigan ya —dijo Jack interponiéndose entre los dos—. Astrid deja que él pase.

—Gracias —escupió la palabra.

—Nombre —pregunto la empleada que había medio visto toda la escena.

—Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III —contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Hiccup? Que nombre más estúpido —comento Astrid.

—Hiccup… Hiccup —repetía la empleada buscando entre el papeleo, al encontrar la hoja se la acerco hasta donde puso a la cara para poder leer el numero—. Habitación 23 octavo piso —dijo dándole la llave—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias —dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

—Mérida Dunbroch, Astrid Hofferson, Jackson y Rapunzel Frost… todos por separado —dijo Mérida ala empleada que había empezado a buscar desde que le había arrojado todos los nombres.

—Aquí están —dijo enseñando las cuatro llaves—. Mérida D. habitación 15, Jackson F. habitación 16 y Rapunzel F. habitación 18 los tres en el decimo piso y Astrid H. habitación… —se le callo las llaves junto con la copia de otra habitación—. Perdón… piso octavo…

—Ya ya —dijo Astrid arrebatándole las llaves y fastidiada por la incompetencia de la empleada.

Los cuatro caminaron a los elevadores.

—¿octavo piso? —pregunto Rapunzel con tristeza—. Pensé que estaríamos todos en un mismo piso.

—Es raro yo había alquilado todos los cuartos en un solo piso —dijo Mérida.

—Pues mientras sea una buena habitación y pueda dormir bien, para mi esta mejor que perfecto —dijo Astrid estirando todas sus extremidades—. Necesito un buen baño y un buen descanso.

»«

—Octavo piso habitación 23 —canturreo Hiccup mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscando su recamara, una hora antes fue a pasear un rato por los alrededores y le había pedido al botones que llevara su equipaje al departamento.

—Hola hola —dijo una voz inconfundiblemente castrante.

—Esto no esta pasando —volteo y se encontró con su querido primo—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Vengo a vigilarte, pude convencer a mi padre que regresando jamás volvería a salir y el siguiente semestre pasaría —dijo con autosuficiencia.

—Mierda —dijo Hiccup tapándose el rostro con las dos manos, sus planes de no ir a las reuniones del viaje se había frustrado ya que Patán haría hasta lo imposible para que él no se "perdiera de la diversión".

—Me gustaría quedarme para disfrutar de tu compañía pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos primito —dijo Patán alejándose.

—¿Por qué dios mío dejas en las garras de este imbécil a este pobre joven temeroso de ti? —dijo elevando las manos al cielo.

Se dirigió a su habitación con pasos cansados, abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto el moderado departamento. En la entrada había un pasillo que llevaba directo a donde estaba la cama.

—Necesito dormir —dijo arrastrando los pies y aventándose a la cama.

—AUCH —escucho.

—¿Qué mierda? —se levanto con la ayuda de sus manos descubriendo a la rubia debajo de él— ¿Tú?

—¿TÚ? —grito ella enojada, con la fuerza de las manos lo arrojo al suelo—. ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo —grito levantándose del suelo.

—Largo, esta es mi habitaciÓn —Astrid se levanto de la cama y le señalo el pasillo hacia la puerta.

—Alto, alto, esta es MÍ habitación así que la que se tiene que ir a la fregada eres tu —la señaló.

—Es mi habitación —le enseño al llave—. Lo ves esta llave lo confirma.

—Pues discúlpame pero yo también tengo mi llave —dijo sacando la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se observaron con miradas de confusión y enojo. Confusión sobre lo de la habitación y enojo por qué ni uno de los dos quería volver a ver al otro. El gerente entro a la habitación después de que una de las inquilinas le había telefoneado por qué se oían gritos provenientes de una habitación.

—¿Puede decirme alguien qué pasa aquí? —pregunto con calma.

—Resulta que nos dieron la misma llave —dijo Hiccup.

—¿Cuándo alquilaron la habitación? —pregunto el gerente.

—Hace tres días —contesto molesta Astrid cruzada de brazos.

—Yo alquile la habitación hace como dos semanas para estas fechas.

—Señorita el joven tiene mas privilegio que usted pero hay un problema… —hizo una pausa dramática recibiendo una mirada matadora de Astrid—, ya no hay habitaciones…. Y no hay reembolso y….

—Yo no me voy de aquí, pague las tres semanas por adelantado —contesto Astrid empezando enojarse más.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Hiccup mirándola con odio.

El gerente que quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

—La única forma es… que los dos compartan habitación.

—¿QUÉ? —gritaron los dos en unisonó.

_**Hola! Soy chica de pocas palabas así que sólo diré GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Me pone contentísima que este fic tenga esta respuesta tan optimista, jamás pensé que esto fuera a pasar que estoy a punto de llorar y habló en serio. Y este capítulo y los demás se los dedico a ustedes. Tratare de subir como pueda ya saben por qué.**_

_**Besos y abrazos!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: De pronto tocare temas delicados y los criticare fuertemente, bueno Astrid lo hará, sorry si se sienten insultados o si les incomoda.**_


	6. Chapter 5

«**Capitulo 5**»

El pobre gerente tenía apenas media hora explicándole y dando argumentos al por mayor a Astrid del porqué de su decisión, pero la rubia no quería entenderlo. Cruzada de brazos y con una mirada de miedo, Astrid parecía estar clavada en el suelo de la habitación. Hiccup solo la miraba cómo diciéndole que entendiera y se esfumara de ahí. Ninguno de los dos quería irse, Astrid bien podría irse con Mérida, Rapunzel o en última instancia con Jack, pero no iba a dejar que el pecoso ganara. Hiccup solo tenía la opción de ir con su primo pero el solo pensarlo le dio escalofríos, no tenía más remedio que aceptar, sí sucedía, a la violenta rubia como compañera de cuarto.

—Me doy por vencido —dijo Hiccup suspirando pesadamente, Astrid sonrió por sus adentros—. Pero…

—Dios —grito Astrid desesperada sabía muy bien que ese "pero" traería problemas.

—No me iré de aquí porque ya pague y sé muy bien —señalo al gerente—, que usted no me devolverá mi dinero, ni a ella —miró directamente a Astrid—, sí quieres compartiremos habitación, por mí no hay problemas.

—¿Señorita? —pregunto el gerente a Astrid.

—Está bien —contesto después de meditarlo.

—¿Necesitan alguna cosa? —pregunto mirándolos con expresión de frustración.

—No —contesto Astrid con una sonrisa falsa—. Gracias.

Hiccup solo negó con la cabeza.

—Los dejo —se fue cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

—Oye… —la tomo del hombro y no pudo terminar la frase cuando recibió un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

—Te dije que no me tocaras —replico Astrid sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Que… mierda te pasa —respondió Hiccup sin aire.

—Que te importa idiota —dijo caminando hacia la puerta del baño, entro y dio un portazo

Después de recuperar el aire, Hiccup se agarró del cabello con desesperación, apretó los dientes haciendo un sonido agudo que parecía un grito contenido. Sus planes estaban acabados, si Patán lo miraba… el problema en el que lo metería. Sí las cosas iban a estar así tendría que idear algo para que no los viera salir de la habitación juntos. El cuerpo le temblaba con solo pensarlo, tenía que calmarse o le daría un ataque de pánico. Movía los brazos como sacando toda su frustración.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Pareces un pez fuera del agua —decía Astrid mientras salía del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla.

—¿Pez? Tú también —contesto Hiccup volviendo a llevarse las manos a los cabellos—. Primero Patán me inscribe a este viaje, luego mis padres me salen con que venga, vengo y me encuentro contigo —continuaba hablando mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación—, y me encuentro a mi primo y me echa a perder todo, ahora tengo que ir a las dichosas reuniones y "citas" del…AAAAHHH —grito ya que Astrid le apretaba fuertemente la nariz.

—Ya te puedes callar —dijo enojada.

—Sí me sueltas la nariz sí —contesto con voz mormada. Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y lo soltó de la nariz—. ¿Por qué eres tan agresiva?

—¿Por qué eres tan imbécil? —pregunto arremedándolo—. Espera…viaje y reuniones, ¿Tú también vienes a la mamada esa?

—Presiento que tú también —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿En contra de tu voluntad?

—Sí y no —contesto Astrid mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo—. Apuesto que tus padres te enviaron… tu madre piensa que eres gay ¿Verdad? O me equivoco.

—Parte de lo que has dicho es verdad —suspiro—. No soy gay —frunció el ceño.

—Y ¿Qué si lo fueras? —pregunto Astrid cruzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué los hombres "hetero" siempre están a la defensiva? Como si ser homosexual fuera una enfermedad mortal y temen que los califiquen como ellos.

—Solo estaba rectificando —contesto un poco apenado.

—¿Y esas trencitas qué? —pregunto de repente agarrando las dos trencitas que Hiccup traía.

—¿Rebeldía juvenil? —pregunto encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca chistosa que provoco un leve sonrisa a Astrid—. Wow.

—¿Qué? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—Nada —contesto haciéndose para atrás—.Ya que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto….

—Tengo reglas…—levanto un dedo—, uno… no me toques… dos… no me toques y tres… no me toques o mueres.

—Ok, no tocar —comentó asustado—. ¿Otra cosa más?

—Solo eso debes saber —contesto seriamente.

—Muy bien… no pienso dormir en el suelo —comentó rápidamente.

—Ni yo —se miraron fijamente por unos segundos—. La cama es grande cada uno puede dormirse en un extremo.

—Ni creas que vas a tener oportunidad conmigo —le espeto enojada.

—Te juro por mi vida que nunca que me acostaría contigo —dijo Hiccup poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—Nunca podrás, jamás te dejare… soy asexual —dijo sentándose en una de las esquinas de la cama.

—Espera ¿Qué? —se sentó a un lado de ella, sin querer sus brazos se rozaron y Astrid lo empujó con una mano para que se alejara.

—Invades mi espacio vital —dijo mirándolo con odio mientras que Hiccup se sentaba en el otro extremo de la cama.

—Perdón… que no, asexual es cuando algo sin ayuda de… algo se reproduce —dijo moviendo los brazos y las manos.

—Eso es reproducción asexual… —lo miro extrañada por sus movimientos corporales—. Asexualidad es una tendencia o preferencia sexual así como la homosexualidad pero la persona asexual es aquella que no siente ninguna atracción sexual por una persona no importando su sexo o tiene nulo intereses del acto sexual.

—Entiendo, nunca había conocido a una persona asexual —comento recargando el codo en su rodilla y a su vez su mejilla en la mano.

—Somos una comunidad no tan llamativa como las otras, generalmente cuando salimos a la luz las personas piensan que solo somos fanáticos religiosos, que somos unos solterones, que tenemos una enfermedad mental por algún trauma de la niñez o que llevamos el celibato al extremo —dijo Astrid girando para verlo a la cara.

—Si de por si insultan a los homosexuales y bisexuales, no me imagino como los han de insultar a ustedes —dijo Hiccup.

—La gente piensa que insultando a las personas que no son como ellas o como dictan las leyes morales los hace mejores, pero no solo las hace peores —dijo mirando tristemente al vacío.

—Ya que vamos a ser compañeros… —titubeó—, y estas en la "mamada esa" —los dos rieron bajito—. Puedo…. Ya sabes

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos juntos durante el viaje? —le pregunto Astrid.

—Algo así —dijo encogiéndose en sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y esperando un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—Vengo con mis amigos… pero podemos hacerte un campito —se acercó a Hiccup y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Auch… gracias —contesto sobándose el hombro.

—Sera mejor que vayamos a ver que mierdas quieren, la bienvenida es en una hora —camino hacia la puerta—. ¿QUÉ ESPERAS IDIOTA? ¿QUÉ TE CARGUE O QUÉ PEDO? —le grito desde el pasillo.

—YA VOY —grito asustado, corrió al pasillo cerrando de un portazo.

_El capítulo más aburrido que he escrito ehehehe, perdonen la tardanza pero no he tenido tiempo ya que todos mis profesores piensan que no tengo vida social ¿Tengo? Toda esta semana tuve exposiciones y leer y leer libros, capítulos de libro y pues ni tiempo pero aquí está ya. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y no se desesperen que subiré en cuanto pueda._

_Besos y abrazos._


	7. Chapter 6

**«Capítulo 6»**

Era un momento incómodo para los dos quedarse a solas en el elevador. Hiccup no sabía que decir, Astrid solo miraba al vacío y el tiempo en el aparatejo era tan lento que el pobre chico creía que se haría viejo cuando llegaran a la planta baja que hasta sentía que le dolían las articulaciones. Miró el reflejo de los dos en las puertas del elevador, se sorprendió por el tamaño de su compañera de silencio. Claro cómo no iba a hacerlo si él media casi 1.85 m y ella debería medir ¿Cuánto? 1. 55m…tal vez. Decidió observarla pues no había otra cosa que hacer, los intentos de hablarle se habían ahogado en sus labios.

No tendría más de veintiún años, la rubia cabellera la llevaba en una extraña trenza hacia atrás, el ceño fruncido hacia ver sus cejas como una línea recta, no muy pobladas pero se veía el rastro de unos cuantos vellitos salir de su escondite. ¿Qué podría decir de su físico? Casi nada, la enorme camiseta de hombre no dejaba nada a la imaginación, no es que él quisiera saber el tamaño de sus pechos pero… una bofetada mental cruzó por su cerebro. Labios delgados y rosados, los mordía con frecuencia cada vez que el foco del número del piso que pasaban prendía. Esta chica pretende parecerse a un chico y lo ha logrado, pensó.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —soltó Astrid en tono de desprecio.

—Nada —contesto Hiccup alarmado.

¿Lo habrá visto?

—Por fin —dijo alargando las palabras y saliendo de una zancada de adentro de aquella caja horripilante, necesitaba respirar algo más que el aliento del chico que venía ocn ella.

Se escuchó un sonido hueco, como el toque de plástico duro y metal. Un grito ahogado de alguien y un no importa proveniente de Hiccup. El camarero despistado había chocado el carrito de alimentos contra la espinilla del castaño, era un golpe demasiado fuerte para que el chico no se quejara o gritara. Solo lo disculpo y le sonrió de una forma tan tierna que Astrid se había quedado embobada por unos momentos hasta que una pelirroja estrepitosamente la tacleo.

—Hasta que llegas, sálvame de esos dos —dijo apuntando a la rubia con vestido de flores y al albino de mirada despreocupada.

—Ya… ya… me asfixias —dijo quitándosela de encima.

Cuando todo el alboroto se calmó Hiccup dio dos pasos para quedar a un lado de Astrid, quería reírse, aún seguía sorprendido de su bajeza. Los tres restantes lo miraban con extrañeza, Mérida entrecerró los ojos y escaneo al castaño de arriba abajo, Jack lo saludo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y sonriendo dejando ver una hilera blanca de dientes perfectamente alineados. Rapunzel con las manos detrás se mecía de atrás para adelante sonriendo, de vez en cuando se acomodaba un mechón rebelde que no paraba de pasar frente su cara. Astrid apenas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de  
Hiccup, suspiro con pesadez y los presentó a todos.

—Chicos y chicas —dijo una chica de estatura promedio, cabello negro hasta los hombros, algo regordeta y enfundada en un vestido dos tallas más del que debería usar, pensó Astrid, además de feminazi.

Todos se acercaron y los llevaron por un pasillo amplio hasta un salón medianamente grande. Había sillas esparcidas al azar por todo el lugar, mesas por igual, algo de comida en una mesa larguísima y varios empleados de la agencia de viajes que promocionaba el "viaje para jóvenes…". Cada cual se sentó con su cada cual, Mérida se despidió de Astrid sabía muy bien que a ella no se le daba la sociabilidad así que si la llevaba consigo asustaría a todos. Astrid y Hiccup se quedaron recargados en la mesa de comidas que estaba cerca de la puerta de salida de escape.

—Que bien que todos estén aquí por qué, bla…bla…bla…—decía la morena en el micrófono.

—¿Esto no puede ser más humillante? —dijo más para sí que para Hiccup.

—¿Qué la gente necesite pagar un dineral para conocer gente igualmente patética que ella en vez de relacionarse primero que con los de su alrededor? —respiro hondo—. Creo que no conoces a mi primo.

—Me conformo con conocerte a ti —dijo muy a su pesar, recargo los codos y la espalda en la mesa y río para si.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Lo patético que nos vemos criticando algo que se está volviendo normal, cómo las relaciones en Facebook, entre más número de amigos tengas en tu contador mejor persona te sientes…crees que eres importante y que todos los problemas que tienes solo te pasan a ti… y lo único que eres es otro más del montón de mierda —dijo mirando a cada uno de los presentes.

—Y escribes tus problemas en tu muro solo para dar lastima y que alguien te hable, te consuele y eso se vuelve una adicción entre más horrible suene tu vida mejor ser ale trato… esta gente de ahora es tan estúpida y tan imbécil que no se da cuenta que sólo le hablan por lastima y no por consuelo —continuo Hiccup también mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Tú eres uno de esos? —pregunto mirándolo por fin.

—No… pero conozco a muchos que hacen eso —dijo eso recordando a su amiga Camicaze pobre chiquilla.

—Yo tampoco, pero me gusta burlarme de esas personas… pero sabes algo lo peor no es eso sino… que alguien puede decir que es tal persona y pone la fotografía y que tiene tales cosas pero cuando otra persona lo descubre y pone las pruebas…—suspiro—, la demás gente sale a su defensa y te señalan como una amargada.

—¿Te paso algo así?

—Sí, una chica decía que era tal subía fotografías y un día busque en Google y salía otra cuenta con otro nombre y esa chica era de Alemania… la impostora hablaba español…—hizo un ademan con la mano—. Estábamos las dos en un grupo en Facebook y publico disque una fotografía de ella, le dijo que no mintiera puse e link de la chica real y…. —rio—, la muy estúpida se ofendió….y ella sola se balconeo pero todas las demás la apoyaron a pesar de mis pruebas…

—La gente de ahora se traga cualquier cosa —dijo Hiccup rascándose la nuca.

—Un claro ejemplo esta frente a nosotros, mira —señalo con los ojos a una chica rubia de vestido entallado rojo carmesí, cruzada de piernas —, la típica puta que cree que va a conseguir cliente en este tipo de eventos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto curioso.

—Fácil, solo mira el vestido, se ve gastado —continuo—. No tengo nada en contra de las putas pueden hacer de su vagina un papalote pero no me engaña, a los demás sí pero a mí no.

—Dime más —dijo riendo.

—Bueno la chica aquellas… —así estuvo casi toda la reunión, se acercó a él era casi un roce, Hiccup se dio cuenta y de pronto empezó a ponerse nervioso, que no supo cuando Astrid había terminado de hablar y lo miraba como tratando de preguntar algo.

—¿Por qué no te quejaste cuando el despistado topo contra a ti? Te dio golpe muy duro… yo le hubiera arrancado la garganta —dijo haciendo alusión del acto con las manos.

—¿Ah? —dijo saliendo del trance —. Me dio en la prótesis —dijo levantando la manga del pantalón y soltándolo cuando ella vio la prótesis.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunto algo sorprendida.

—Digamos que estuve en el momento equivocado —dijo mirando el suelo—. Pero ahí conocí a mi mejor amigo… a Toothless mí perro.

Un silencio abrumador inundo su pequeño espacio, hasta que un estruendo se escuchó desde la tarima, a la chica regordeta se la había caído el micrófono haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Uno de los jóvenes que traía la camiseta con el enorme título del viaje daba unos cartoncillos con un cuadro donde debían ir.

—¿Y qué haremos con esta mierda? —grito Astrid—. Ponérnoslos en la frente.

Hiccup rio junto con ella, la morena la miró perpleja, decidió ignorarla y prosiguió con las instrucciones. Debían ponerse en parejas y así llenar el cartoncillo con sellos de cada lugar que debía ir. Entonces empezaron todos a hablar con todos. Astrid iba a salir de ahí seguida de Hiccup cuando les llamaron a la atención por medio del micrófono siendo observados por todos.

—Es mi pareja —grito con autoridad, agarro del brazo a Hiccup y se lo llevo casi arrastras del lugar.

_**Perdónenme por creo que casi dos meses de retraso xD estamos en octubre y ya son las entregas de avances de trabajos finales y estuve a ma…. Haciéndolos pero no os preocupéis que la seguiré c; gracias por sus comentarios (':**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sí estás leyendo esto apuesto que estas de: MALDITA PENSE QUE ERA CAPÍTULO! Yo también me sentiría así, pero creo que es pertinente publicar y decirles el por qué no he subido capítulo….

Cosa fácil….

Final de semestre…

Tengo que hacer cuatro ensayos como trabajo final, de 15 cuartillas cada uno, mínimo 8 referencias bibliográficas y estoy que muero de estrés u.u

No se preocupen que saliendo de esto (como por el 2 de diciembre del año en curso) publicare, sí se han dado cuenta no solo este fic está suspendido. . .

Gracias por leer y por esperar c:

Besos, abrazos y suerte a aquellos que estén como yo u.u


End file.
